Republican Union of the German States
---- Government Leadership & Elections Leadership Chancellor: Anton Mikhail (1996-today) Fuhrer: Ferdinand Otto (1991-today) Prime Minister: Benjamin Wernher (1998-today) Reichstag Minister of Defence: Daniel Harald (1998-today) Minister of State: Vladimir Lornikov (1998-today) Minister of Trade/Economics: John Musikii (1992-today) Minister of Education: Tom Arden (1998-today) Minister of Labor: Josaph Leaar (1998-today) Minister of Civics: Alexander Rommel (1982-today) Minister of Transportation: Angella Kaodin (2002-today) ---- Elections Every even numbered year, a national election is held for either the Reichstag (Ministries) or the Leadership (Chancellor, Prime Minister). Each office's term lasts four years, always elected in October and sworn in December 31 of the same year. Every four years landing on an odd year, Imperial Senate elections are held. The IS works and almost the same fashon as Congress and the United States, vetoeing laws, approving building projects and military operations, etc. The Imperial Senate consists of 35 elected officials. The only office that isn't elected is the Fuhrer. The Fuhrer is more a figurehead, but holds power. He can veto votes himself, impeach a minister of IS member if he feels it is right. In short, the Fuhrer holds the most power in government but is not the official speaker and leader of the country, the elected Chancellor is. Election Years 1980 Leadership Elections - 1981 IS Elections - 1982 Ministry Elections 1984 Leadership Elections - 1985 IS Elections - 1986 Ministry Elections 1988 Leadership Elections - 1989 IS Elections - 1990 Ministry Elections 1992 Leadership Elections - 1993 IS Elections - 1994 Ministry Elections 1996 Leadership Elections - 1997 IS Elections - 1998 Ministry Elections 2000 Leadership Elections - 2001 IS Elections - 2002 Ministry Elections 2004 Leadership Elections - 2005 IS Elections - 2006 Ministry Elections 2008 Leadership Elections - 2009 IS Elections - 2010 Ministry Elections Early History Historians date the first true nation in the German area at 860BC, before Rome owned the lands. After Rome's fall in the 6th Century, four main nations made up the German area. Berlin, Frankfurt, Prusseeia, Germain made up the area we know now as Germany. In 1698, the four nations agreed to unify under on banner, thus establishing the Prussian Union Empire, commonly referred to as Prussia. By 1835, Prussia had reached its peak. Covering most of Central Europe from the western borders of Russia to Northern Italy, to Eastern France. Prussia had also become one of the most wealthy countries in the world boasting only 12% of their population would be considered "poor". In 1850, the government and name changed from Prussia to the German Empire. And the government was turned into a republic. History from 1850 The German Empires first chancellor was Ferdinand Otto, who ruled from 1850 to 1873. Ferdinand led the country even farther, making Germany richer and stronger. He modernized the nation by adding railroads, steam engines, and in the last year of his reign he proposed a new navy by 1890. The next great German leader was Benjamin Hermann. He ruled the German Empire as chancellor from 1873 to 1902. Hermann basically finished what Ferdinand had begun. He completed Germany's first navy, complete with state of the art steam engines and weaponry. In the 1890s, Hermann gave the order to replace 80% of the German Army's weaponry to catch up with the American's guns by 1900. This was ecomplished only one year late in 1901. Hermann organized what is now the German territory, granting independeces to several German controlled nations. The first 20th Century German leader was Anton Learikov (1902-1932). Learikov would once again upgrade Germany, except this time Germany would be upgraded to the 20th Century. He modernized the navy into steel monsters, by 1909 he introduced cars and aircraft, establishing the German Airforce in 1910. When World War One rolled in, at first Germany thought it would win but at the last minute it was a bust. Germany fell into a great depression in the 1920s after the Versilles Treaty choked the nation in 1918. In the late 1920s, the German Workers' Party (Nazi Party) announced they were going to run for chancellor in the 1932 national chancellor elections. When 1930 rolled in the Nazi Party selected who they would support in the elections, Adolf Hitler. When the 1932 elections happened, Hitler was voted in as the fourth chancellor of Germany, he was sworn into office in 1933. History 1933-1949 Germany picked itself off the ground after 1933 under Hitler's leadership. When Germany hosted the 1936 Olympics, the world was amazed on how much the country had improved. New indistries, military, civic infrastructure, stable government. All looked good for Germany until 1941 rolled in. Hitler had invaded Poland in 1941, after he had waited to build up his armies, if he hadn't WWII would've began in 1939. The war dragged on until the tables had turned in 1945 when Germany began to loose the war. By 1946-47 the Fatherland was being invaded by the Soviets to the east and the British and Americans to the west. When Japan surrendered in 1945 all hope was lost and Germany finally gave up on August 18, 1947. Hitler was arrested and hanged in 1949. After 1947, the Soviet Union occupied all of Germany except Berlin. Berlin was under control by Britan and the United States until 1950, when the city was handed over to the Soviets if they would get half of Germany. This did not happen. The West didn't get any of Germany, and if they tried to get it back the USSR would declare war. Trying to avoid another war the West backed down and let Germany be rules by the Soviets. The German SSR - History From 1950 The Soviet's laws and culture choked Germany more than Hitler did. The country again in a depression and people left and right would be arrested accused of being a fascist or a Nazi. German were fearful even in their own beds, if they were lucky enough to own a bed. The Soviet Union would use Germany's resources and land to place its military. Red Army soldiers that would be stationed in Germany would rape wemon, comment theft and arrest people for no reason. The UN tried to condemn to USSR's actioned in the German SSR, but nothing was really done to stop the brutality. Tanks would cause noise rolling down the streets 4 times a week, missile tests would crash on people's homes sometimes killing hundreds. Nuclear plants and unclean waste would cause deaths and birth defects. The Soviet's occupation of Germany did have a positive affect. People would be exposed to national and international news, would be able to have some freedom, the Soviet's military and building projects in Germany would create jobs and boost the German economy to pre-1920s levels. The Red Army brought security in Germany from foreign nations. The USSR would keep Germany up to date with cars, aircraft, media and communications, health, civics, and technology. In the 1960s, Germany was seeking to become its own country. In August 1965 talks began on what the new Germany would be. A socialist government and laws, a military modeled after the USSR's, and an economy supported by the Soviet Union. By March 1966 the Soviet Government started sending supplies and some of the Red Army to help Germany get a head start on its independence, which was on July 16, 1967. This date was set by the Soviet government as a deadline for all aid to Germany. The West's opinion on this was not good. If the USSR had granted all their Republics independence then there would be over 15 communist empires to do the Soviet's bidding. The United States planned for the German government be toppled and to have a puppet US government in Germany. When this was attempted in 1968, it failed. When everything was set to the Soviet's and German's liking, the Socialist Republic of Germany was established on July 16, 1967 just as planned. History From 1967 In 1967, Germany was declared its own country. The Socialist Republics of Germany was establised from the Soviet Union on November 9, 1967. The strict laws in the country made Germany one of the poorest nations in Europe. Germany became more and more like North Korea, with a dictatorship, isolated from the outside world, failing economy, famine. Soviet support was cut off all together in 1973, thus dooming the country. By 1975, a political party rose up in Germany even though the country was a one-party state. The Unionist-Republican party wasn't official and couldn't be in government, but it made a statement about the opinion on how Germany's citizens disapproved of the dictatorship. In early 1976 the German government placed harsh laws on anyone not in the Socialist party. People would be killed, sent to labor camps or if they were lucky they would be put in a jail. With the German citizens having enough, a group of 200 Unioionist-Republican members went to war. On April 18, 1977 200 Unionist members opened fire at a Socialist party HQ in southern Red Berlin. The government reacted by declaring marshal law in Red Berlin. 16,000 Unionist supporters showed up by July 1977. By 1978, Germany was fully in a civil war. Led by General Anton Mikhail, the Unionists were able to take Red Berlin and storm the Premier's Palace on December 17, 1979. Two days later the Unionist-Imperial government was establised, regarded as independence day as December 19, 1979. The Republican Union of the German Reich was officially recognized on March 29, 1980. This day is declared the official independence day of the German Reich, although mose citizens celebrate on December 19. The Soviet Union had planned a coup of the German government by 1985. But when the Soviet Empire collasped in 1991, Germany's future looked bright. Category:Nations